Armageddon
by WaterGirl14
Summary: AU. The Danny Phantom crew go through Armageddon and escape to one of the most unlikely places beneath the Earth's core. There they attempt to have normal lives, but how normal can you be in a civilization made up of Atlanteans and teenagers?
1. Judgement Day

**WARNING**: I will warn you once before you read this: If you are a devout to any religion--not just Christian, Jewish, or Muslim--and you have strong feelings of Armageddon, do not read this story. It contains fiction--FICTION--about this event and is NOT meant to offend anyone.

* * *

Note: The rules in this story are quite complex, and besides the ones stated later in the story, here are some that may help you understand this fan-fiction.

All characters need codenames to get into the society. They are given them at birth by the Earth-dwellers. This is the reason for the names.

The character's real names and codenames start with the same letter.

All the Atlanteans have two names as well. They follow the same rules as above.

The Atlanteans and the Earth-dwellers are one in the same. They simply boast two names.

It is destined that only children who haven't turned 19 yet can go underground. The Atlanteans will not allow adults in.

_

* * *

_

_It's something that all of us dread--yet we know it will someday come. It's something that some scorn--yet they believe in their hearts that it will someday claim them. It is something found in all religions, and yet no one that sought to do something about it followed any of them. It is something that parents have passed down to their children for generations, yet none were truly prepared. Only the young will survive it. Only the young are destined too._

_This is Armageddon. This is not some great battle that is to be fought. This is when the world simply ends, when the weather betrays the Earth on which it sits upon._

_All over the world, children not yet of age have labored, deep into the night, as their parents did before them, and their parents previously. They all thought that the cities that lay beneath the ground were adequate, and in some places it was. In _ _America_ _Europe__, and _ _Asia__, the children were assisted. The survivors from Earth's last cataclysmic event took refuge under the protective outer covering that was the planet's crust. Beneath clay, beneath soil, only accessible through secret areas, and with codenames._

_Obsidian. That was the helping hand those Earth-people gave the children to use. Obsidian, which was the strongest of all metals, was used in the walls, supports, floors. Without this factor, many more people would have died than actually perished._

_The Earth-people, their original name lost through the generations and known as the Atlanteans, they have now sent the message that the time has come. The labors of those children under 18 all around our world for four millennia is about to pay off. The rules, the cities, the Obsidian, the combined effort of millions of people, it is all about to save the children of the world._

_Or is it?_

* * *

Danny Fenton stood on the doorstep, looking at the clouds that surrounded Amity Mountain. They formed a perfect halo. His eyes could not bear to look at the sight, yet it captivated him. He knew it was today.

It started the day the sun had not yet set, about a week before. Danny was in his ghost form, flying around, enjoying himself. He flew over a fountain.

The water was red. He flew down to it, confused. No, it wasn't an optical illusion. He smelled it. It had the scent of metal. Specifically iron. It was a distinct crimson. He touched it with a gloved hand, and hives, big red hives, spread all over his face. Danny sped home immediately that day, shrieking.

"Jazz!" He called now, as the cloud rings traveled up on the slope. His sister ran out. Her red hair flew behind her as she sped, in sneakers and a running outfit. The 16-year-old followed her brother's troubled gaze. A look of shock lit her face for a fleeting moment.

"I knew this day would come..." She murmured, tears glazing her eyes. "But I didn't think it would be so soon..." Jasmine buried her head into the messy black hair of her sibling.

"Jazz." He said sternly, with unusual seriousness, "We have to go. Grab your bags." He wrenched himself from her grip and ran inside to grab a large suitcase that was in the living room, filled with essentials that Jazz and him would need for the coming event. Food, clothes, a hairbrush, and a lot of water. He dragged it onto the curb and, quick as his human form would allow, ran up to his room. He grabbed the few prized possessions that he had and ran back down. Jazz was waiting for him with the van.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were not home. What became of them, their children did not know. It was likely that they did not survive the cataclysm that lay before the teens.

Danny pulled the bags, all four of them, into the back of the car. He flashed a high-five to Jazz, and she sped off toward Tucker's house, leaving Danny behind.

"See you soon!" He called after his sister, feeling a twinge that told him that he may never see his sister again. Danny transformed in the middle of the street, not caring who saw him do so. It wouldn't matter in a few hours. The boy's feet lifted off the ground, and any spectators that were watching would have seen Danny Phantom blast off to his other best friend's house at top speed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Samantha Manson and Danny Phantom, loaded with two more bags, were going as fast as they could to Amity Mountain.

"Danny!" The Goth called from his side, supported only by one arm. "I thought you said we wouldn't have to deal with this before we turned 18!" The remnants of tears and eyeliner streaked down her face.

"Well, I was wrong. We need to find Jazz and Tucker." The serious expression remained glued to his face. Danny scanned the ground below for the blue van, and he found it easily, on the corner of Brooks and Main. He flew down and phased them into the car. Jazz was startled, but not very surprised. She had known her brother's secret for some time now.

Now, people ages Zero through Eighteen were coming through the streets, the older few holding those younger. As Danny looked out the window at all the people trying to access their cars, he witnessed parents handing their children off to strangers, who eagerly accepted. The adults, forbidden to come to the refuge city, stood on the porches and curbs, weeping. It broke Danny's heart. Sam, who was sitting next to him, seemed to sense the same thing, and the two kids in the front seat also looked sad. The car ride was spent in silence until they arrived at the base of Amity Mountain.

"There." Tucker pointed to a discreet side road in which people were walking into. Jazz parked the car and turned it off. The sky above was now the same crimson as the fountain Danny had glimpsed, and large, menacing clouds were rolling in.

"Get out, everybody." Jazz's smile and cheerful expression fooled no one. "Get everything. And hurry. We need to get to our new home." Her eyes quivered slightly, and she wiped at them. She opened the trunk, and Danny phased all the luggage out. Tucker took his two bags first, a cooler that was likely filled with meat and water, and his suitcase. Sam had two similar bags, but her cooler was probably filled with vegetables. Danny and Jazz picked their bags up, and they all walked into the tunnel.

"There's no turning back now." Danny remarked, changing human and dropping to the ground. The carved cylinder before them, previously sealed tight, was wide open, and half the town of Amity seemed to be filing in, one at a time. Danny pulled his bags after the crowd. Inside the tunnel, a bright red glow could be seen, and the people all around stepped on a rickety old bridge that, surprisingly, did not break underneath their weight. It crossed a chasm that had to be at least 500 feet wide, and lava flowed all around them. Surprised noises came from those gathered.

People were crossing that bridge and leaving their lives behind them. At the other end of the bridge were 5 Atlanteans, all with dark hair and pale skin. They held stacks of parchment, Sam could see, and were talking to each person.

It did not take long to process the recipients into the Earth-dwellers' city beneath the ground. The four were constantly moving--being wary of the lava beneath them--across the bridge. Soon, their turn to speak with one came. She was tall, much taller than Jazz, and she spoke with a light, soft accent.

"My name is Lanath, or Lilly. Please, tell me your names." The woman said in an enchanting tone. The four felt worried no longer. Jazz, being the eldest, stepped forward, sticking her head up proudly and standing as tall as she could. Jazz hesitated, thrown off by this woman's perfect use of English.

"I am Ja'Qir." Pushing her hair out of her face, she looked into Lilly's pale eyes. The woman scanned her list, smiled, and nodded, holding a scroll for Jazz to take. Jazz stepped past her, taking the scroll and keeping an eye on the others.

Tucker, being next, dragged his bags forward. "I am Turasad" He said, smiling in spite of himself. He was let through, but was offered no scroll.

Sam, or Salanil as was her codenames, stepped through as well, also wit no scroll. Only Danny remained. He pulled the bags forward, scanned his mind, and finally said:

"My name is Darmido." His eyes flashed green once, as the woman's face fell. Was he not on the list? But then, Lilly sighed. She looked up from her parchment and nodded, but held out no scroll. Danny beamed and ran past her. The other three were staring intently at the ground.

"So this is the passage to the city?" Tucker remarked as the halfa approached. "It's just a hole in the ground."

"Just go in it, Tucker!" Sam reprimanded, frustration and worry again plaguing her senses. She nudged him towards it a little, causing him to stumble. He shot her a death look, but climbed into the hole, dropping the bags in before he stepped onto the ladder. Not a moment later, there was a loud rumbling to be heard through the tunnel. The five Atlanteans letting people in shot each other concerned glances, and the gathering of people that had yet to be processed let out shrieks.

Tucker jumped off the ladder and looked up at the hole which he'd come from. Astonished, he figured it was at least the length of that old bridge they has walked over. "Throw your bags in! I'm off!" He called up to his companions. Six more packages landed on top of his, and the white sneakers that Jazz was wearing inched down the obsidian rungs. Danny and Sam, intangible, phased through her and onto the floor. They all noticed that, though it was the middle of June, it was pleasantly cool.

"Wow..." Jazz remarked as she stepped off the ladder and onto the blue Obsidian tile. They all picked up their bags and walked forward into the hall before them, astonished.

The walls were about 10 feet high, and the ceiling boasted blue, green, and white Obsidian tiles, showing scenes of children playing in the grass, under brilliant skies, and fluffy white clouds. Every 50 feet along or so, a tiny pillar, carved intricately, held up the enormous amount of Earth above them. The walls were decorated with large slabs of Obsidian as well, rather undecorated in this section. They must also have been thick, for none of them could hear the rumbling above. Stone doors were found every so often, boasting the names of their inhabitants. Earth-dwellers, and a few amazed children, flitted around, some carrying scrolls, others trying, apparently, to find their rooms. They stepped into a large antechamber.

Danny, human once more, moved ahead slightly as he spotted a large, beaming male Atlantean standing near a pillar. The man had the characteristic hair and skin of his people, but also boasted an impressive beard and green eyes.

"Welcome to our city!" The man said, in that same accent that Lilly shared. "My name is Giova, but most call me Gye." Gye stretched out his hand to the approaching Danny, who took it and gave it a rigorous shake. "So, I take it you're from Amity?" He smiled at the three who came up behind the halfa.

"Yes. That's us." Jazz pushed past her brother and opened her scroll. "Can you tell me what this is for?" She waved it in front of his face. He glanced at it, and with a knowing look on his face, pulled a scroll out of his robe.

"You're the oldest in the group, I take it?" At her nod, he opened the scroll and began to read out loud. " 'In preparation for the end of the world, the eldest of each group will be given a scroll that contains the rules and regulations of the underground cities. The scroll also contains a map and the area in which the group's room is located.' So, that's what it does." Gye rolled up his own scroll and put it back into the folds of his robe. "Incidentally, your room is that way. Third on the left." He pointed to a side corridor, off to his right. The group nodded in thanks and walked down the passage.

"He was cool." Tucker said calmly. He adjusted the bag that he had slung over his shoulder, lessening the pressure on his arm. They passed the first two doors and reached their room. They knew it was their immediately, as all four names were inscribed into the white stone.

"So how do we open it?" Sam questioned, looking back at the oldest in their party. There was no knob, and no hinges. Jazz pushed her hair behind her ears again and opened her scroll, copying the regal manner Gye had used before them. She scanned the scroll, eyes widening in places, before spouting:

" 'When you reach the door to a dwelling, place your right hand on the door and say your name. If you are expected in that room, or a friend of the owner, you will be let in.' " Jazz moved up ahead and put her hand on the cool Obsidian. "Jazz." She stepped back, to allow the door to open. Nothing happened. She sighed, placed her hand on the door, and spoke once more. "Ja'Qir." Stepping back again, the door rotated in the wall 90 degrees, leaving enough space for her to squeeze through. As she was putting her bags down, the door shut behind her.

The remaining repeated this, in turn, and all were let into the dwelling. After setting down their bags, they looked around. It has a similar ceiling to the hall and antechamber, but the walls and floors were simply white. There was four bedrooms leading off the main room, with two beds, both king-sized, yet they fit and left a lot of space for other things. A kitchen branched off too, and it sported modern-like appliances, including a fridge and a stove. The main room itself had a table with 10 chairs, made out of stone, but comfortable nonetheless. There were also two bathrooms, and a large room that was empty. The doors connecting all the rooms in the dwelling were normal, hinged stone doors. Recessed lights were dotted along the ceiling.

Jazz pulled her bags into the first bedroom, and plopped onto the bed. "Ahhh..." She sank down two good inches in the white blankets, and closed her eyes. Danny, Sam, and Tucker took the remaining three rooms, and put their luggage down next to the large stone dressers they all had.

"Jazz!" Danny called out, back in the main room. She hustled out of her bedroom, brushing her hair.

"What?" She answered darkly, obviously just awoken. The brush straightened out the mass of tangles that had come from the soft pillows she had sunk in.

"Don't we need to read the rules, or something?" Danny replied, just as darkly. Sam and Tucker emerged from the kitchen, the food bags emptied, arguing about something pointless.

Jazz pulled the scroll out of her black robes (she had found them in the dresser, all of them were wearing similar ones) and opened it, still glaring darkly and brushing her hair simultaneously.

" 'The following rules shall be followed in the underground cities. Any citizen who does not follow these rules shall be sentenced to the energy chamber.' " Quizzical looks spread to all four faces, and Jazz scanned the parchment hastily. "Oh, here it is. 'The energy chamber is the source of the cities power. It is generated by people walking in place on the Cylinders. These have been referred too as 'giant hamster wheels' in the past.' Anyway..." Jazz moved her finger along the parchment again.

" '...sentenced to the energy chamber. These rules apply to all citizens that are above the age of 3 years. The rules are stated as follows:  
One: Before the age of 16, all citizens are expected to marry someone of the opposite gender.' " A fleeting look of surprise spread along everyone's features. " 'Those aged 16 or over age 16 and not yet married are given one year to find a partner. If a partner is not found, one will be chosen.' Well, that's nice." Jazz's face visibly fell.  
" 'Two: All citizens that are married must have children.' Oh, stop that Tucker! Be glad it exists. It's why you're here.  
"'Three: Visits to other cities are mandatory, and are scheduled on the Fifth of every month. You must go to another city at least once a year.'  
" 'Four: You may not marry relatives.'  
" 'Five: The female of the two married does not need to change her last name, nor does she need to move to her husband's household.'  
" 'Six: The husband and wife must live together.'  
" 'Seven: Murder, stealing, and assault will not be tolerated.'  
" 'Eight: Everyone over the age of 5 and under the age of 12 will go to school.' "

Jazz rolled up the scroll. "There are more rules, but most of them apply to people aged 21 and over. So then..." She clapped her hands together, a forced smile playing across her face. "We're all settled, right? Good. Well, the scroll said we're to remain in our rooms. At least, until what's going on up there..." Her voice wavered, and she turned away. "Well, you know. The rooms are supposedly the safest spot." A loud burst was heard through the soil above them. Sizzling noises, the roar of wind, the pelting of hail, it must have been deafening on the surface if it could be heard down here. A loud crash was heard above their heads.

Jazz shrieked. Sam covered her head and ran into her room. Danny and Tucker jumped up and followed her. Jazz, petrified, had to be dragged by her brother into the room. The lights flickered, and a few went out completely. The four huddled together on one of the beds in Sam's room, scared that the Obsidian wouldn't hold, that the world above and below would be destroyed.

Minutes, hours, it could have been days, they sat there, shivering, the girls crying, the boys trying not too. The world they had known was being obliterated--their parents, grandparents, they would never see again. Houses were alighted, lava spewing through the streets, watermelon sized hail pelting cars, buildings, people...They prayed that those in the city that had qualified were all in their dwellings.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Anyone who dared to venture to the surface would have found nothing but a barren wasteland, all that remained of the barrage that some said was a great battle between good and evil. The seas had shriveled up, the ground rid of plants, animals, people...

The lights in the dwelling came back on, but Ja'Qir, Salanil, Darmido, and Turasad dared not move. Only when they heard their door open, and saw Gye and Lilly walk in, did they pry themselves from each others embrace.

"You must be strong..." Gye said, his voice hard as though he had seen the destruction for himself. "You must be strong as we have been, when our world met the fate that yours just did. We will survive." Gye put his hand on Lilly's shoulder, and their eyes met. Lilly moved forth, speaking words in her language that none understood. The soft syllables calmed them all, however, and Gye smiled weakly.

"Mom...Dad..." Danny looked at his feet, hands in his lap. "They're gone, all gone..." His throat tightened. A single tear crept from his eye, and he felt soft hands brush it away. The smell of lavender wafted around him. As the halfa looked up, his blue eyes met quavering purple ones. Sam looked away, standing up off of the white bed and heading towards the bathroom.

The sink, the tub, the shower, the toilet, it was all white obsidian. The lights turned on as Sam opened the doors. She walked over to the sink and reached for the faucet, twisting the knobs and watching water, clear as crystal fresh water, cascade into the bowl. She splashed her face with the liquid, as if trying to wash away the memories of the above world. Salanil's makeup was washed away, and she knew it was likely the last time she would ever wear it. The Goth turned off the faucet and strode back out into the main room, her face still wet.

The Earth-dwellers were gone. Jazz was reading the scroll, face still glazed with tears. Danny and Tucker were playing some sort of Truth or Dare game at the table, and Danny was blushing profusely. It all seemed so...normal. Like they wanted to forget that any of this had happened, and just settle in to their new lives. Tucker, a mischievous smile on his face, looked over where Sam was standing and staring.

"Hey, Sam! C'mon, I know you want to play Truth or Dare with us!" He waved at her, and she slowly walked over. The boy then turned to Jasmine. "Hey, why don't you come over and play too? We all know that you need some fun in your life." Jazz sighed, but put the scroll down and sat in one of the chairs around the massive table. And that is how it was, all trying to embarrass and humiliate the thought of what had just happened out of one another. They played for hours and hours, but one by one, they all fell asleep on the table.

* * *

Meh. There you go. Chapter one. Just a little bit of Random-ness from Kiki. This is what happens when I dream too much. Bah. Ah well. Please read and review. Flames will not be appreciated.


	2. Adjusting

_Sam's feet pounded against the ground in a frantic rhythm. The heat behind her was scorching; she could feel the sweat dripping down her neck. A glance behind her revealed the cause--a wall of fire, coming toward her, faster than she could run. She could see shelter up ahead._

_Behind her were two figures, only shadows against the background of the flames. The shelter was now only a few yards away...behind her, the figures wailed in agony, destined to aburning demise. She was too determined to escape the same fate to cry, for she somehow knew the figures had been her parents. It was only a little farther..._

_Alas, the fire was gaining on her, and she fell to the ground, tripping over something. She looked down and abject horror filled her. It was a body, one with scorched clothing and unmistakable black hair. She couldn't keep the tears from pouring down her face, too grieved to move._

_The heat enveloped her, and Sam screamed._

Bolting upright, the girl looked around her surroundings. She saw white, and for a terrible moment she thought she was dead. But no, it was instead the room she had fallen asleep in. Jazz, Tucker, and Danny were still out on the table.

"It was all a dream," Sam reassured herself, rubbing her temples. "A horrible dream." She stood, stretching her stiff limbs over her head. The position she had slept in had left her slightly sore. There was a satisfying pop from her shoulder, and she dropped her arms to her sides.

She could taste the morning. Sam pulled a disgusted face and walked towards the bathroom. Again, as she pushed open the door, the lights automatically flickered on. As she walked over to the sink she could see watery black spots against the white of the sink--remnants from last night.

Her toothbrush was sitting on the counter, along with the rest of the household's necessities. Jazz had no doubt placed them there during the night. Sam turned the knobs on the sink and let the water run.

-----

One of the boys on the table stirred, waking from dreams similar to Sam's. But fortunately, he awoke with much less energy, instead feeling groggy. With a yawn and a stretch, he stood up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. The content of his dream was already leaving his mind, but the events of the day before rang fresh in his mind, replaying over and over.

Looking at his makeshift bed, he found that his sister and his best friend were still asleep. His other best friend was not at the table, and so he observed the room. There was no sign that Sam, now Salanil, was in the room. The boy walked around, listening for some sign of the girl.

Running water in the bathroom was one of the giveaways as to Sam's location. The door was open, and the lights shone out as he approached. He could not see into the room, save for the edge of a mirror, but his ears picked up the sound of Sam humming softly, barely audible over the sink.

He stopped in the doorway, watching as Sam brushed her hair out with a moist brush. The black locks cascaded over her shoulders, hiding from him the cream-colored skin. As the bristles pulled out all of the snarls in her hair, it waved back and forth, a shine sparkling in a different spot every moment.

For a moment Danny thought she was an angel.

The sound of the brush clicking on the sink snapped the boy out of his thoughts. She turned, hair spinning behind her, eyes widening in surprise as she saw that her actions at the sink had not gone unnoticed. "Danny?"

Looking down, the boy's face was obstructed by the black hair that she had become accustomed too.His voice was soft, to the point that she had to strain to hear. "Please...call me by my real name."

"That is your real name," Sam said, just as soft and plagued with confusion.

"Not anymore." He looked up, and the sorrow in his face was apparent. "Please, Sam...I just want to leave everything about our old life behind." He choked on the last few words, looking away from her pity-filled face.

The girl paused. It seemed that, though they all had been changed by the events above the surface, Danny had truly been transformed into a different person--more so than when he went ghost. "All right," Sam said delicately, "Whatever you want, _Darmido_." Salinil gathered up her belongings and brushed past him, without glancing back even once.

The boy sighed, and shut the door.

-----

As she stepped out of the doorway, Jasmine Fenton couldn't help but stop and stare at the sight that met her eyes. People of all ages and races walked in front of her, speaking in many different languages and wearing clothing from all over the world--and under it. The Earth-Dwellers chatted amicably with the many survivors, somehow knowing every language necessary to communicate. Just in front of her passed a tall female with black hair and alabaster skin, talking with a stocky African man, both speaking some guttural tribal language that Jazz felt she could never learn.

She wandered through the many halls, marvelling at the beautiful carvings in the white stonewalls. It seemed like this whole world could have been a dream, an elaborate and wonderful dream...but she knew that it was bitterly real. The above world was gone, yes, but they could not have chosen a better place to call their new home. Jazz's only concern was this marriage rule. It was ridiculous. Humans just weren't ready for marriage at 16. It was a psychological fact. Although... Her eyes followed an attractive red-headed male as he walked by, dressed in American-style jeans and a black shirt.

Acting on a whim, Jazz started after the boy. She followed as he walked into a large room, with what looked like benches scattered around the place. It was filled with people, all talking. Some were laughing, others were being comforted by their loved ones and sobbing. The boy sat down on a nearby, empty bench, pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil. His hand flitted across the blank page, quickly creating shapes and squiggles Jazz couldn't interpret.

She must have watched the boy draw for a good twenty minutes before the shapes became recognizable. Jasmine turned her head up to survey the room, then back at the paper, and found it was a very accurate rendition.

The boy must have caught this sudden movement, because she found herself looking right into brown eyes. "Can ah help you, miss?" he said, in a clear Texan accent. One of his eyebrows was raised with intrigue.

Flushing with embarrassment, Jazz raised her hands up defensively. "Oh, no, I was just wondering what you were drawing."

Interest sparkled in the boy's eyes. "You were?" At Jazz's nod, he continued excitedly, looking down at his paper. "Well, ah've always been partial to drawin' people, but the ones here are all so...diff'rent, ah just had to try mah hand at a scene."

"It's quite good," Jazz said truthfully as she sat on the bench.

"That it is, miss," he said with a smile. Extending a hand, Jazz could see that there were calluses all along his palm, signs of hard work. She took the hand and shook it politely.

"I'm Jasmine Fenton."

"Trent," he replied, pulling his hand back. "Trent Keith." He flashed her a smile. Jazz returned the gesture.

Maybe this marriage rule wasn't as ridiculous as she'd thought.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's short, but it's been a while and writer's block has hit me. I might as well put up what I've got. 

And as a side-note: Special thanks to ChoasGhostboy for giving me some helpful suggestions.


End file.
